Blind
by ColorLikeWhoa
Summary: (rewritten) AU: Danny Fenton, a regular blind 14 year old, stumbles into his parent's Ghost Portal. He wakes up as a ghost with one startling change- he can see. I combined a bunch of chapters together for more flow, so there were a total of seven chapters now combined into four.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (rewritten as of 6/1/13) Bear with me, I think that this is a really promising idea. **

* * *

><p>I'm missing something. Of course, everyone's always missing something; socks, love, the point- but I'm missing something… more.<p>

My sight.

You know colors, right? Probably grew up around them, memorized the rainbow in kindergarten, use them all the time. You've seen that the sky is blue, that cotton candy is pink. Me? Those are lost memories, something that I'll never have hope of seeing again. Red, yellow, green, magenta- all of those were replaced by black. Black is nothingness. Black is dark. Black is… usual.

When I was six, I fell out of a tree and straight on my head. I went into shock, and my eyes were shut tight for almost 6 weeks. Doctors said they would open soon, and they did. But when I opened them, I was greeted by black.

My mom always said that I was special because I'm blind. Sure, I know that other people in the world are blind. I've even met some. All those people, they cope with their blindness. They live with it. But I'll never get over it, never live like other blind people. They're not the same. They're not me. But I don't even know who me is.

Being blind, I don't know many people. It's mostly just Mom, Dad, my sister Jazz, and me. I don't know what they look like, but I do know that Mom's laugh sounds like chirping birds, and that Dad always smells like fudge in the afternoon. Jazz almost always has books surrounding her, and I have to be careful where I walk. The house we live in is small and cozy. Everything's always in its place, so I never trip and know exactly what's in every room.

So, being blind might sound like it isn't that bad. To you, random reader with eyes, life's not bad with four senses. Until, of course, it is. Until I remember now I'll never see my parents. Never see my favorite songs played live. Never even see myself.

Fourteen years old, and I'll never even see the glassy blue eyes Mom claims I have, or the messy hair Dad swears is jet black like his. If I try really hard, I all I _can_ see a little five year old, with freckles and tiny hands.

Every day, probably more than once, I've wondered- What would it be like, to see again? To actually use my two eyes for something? To wake up, open my eyes, and see something besides plain old black?

Those thoughts ran repeatedly through my head one night. Why? Because for the first time in my life, I _saw._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (rewritten as of 6/1/13)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Danny boy, come down here!" my dad bellowed from downstairs.<p>

I sighed, taking out my headphones, and walked down the stairs, my hand lightly brushing the handrail. When I reached the basement, I felt Dad put one hand behind my back and directed me to the far end of the room.

"Uh, what's up, Dad?"

"Wait! Put on the jumpsuit first!" I sighed. Dad had this whole safety first thing going on.

Dad pushed the suit towards me and helped me zip it over my clothes.

"We've finished our Ghost Portal!" Mom practically squealed in joy.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you; they're obsessed with ghosts.

Anyway, I reached out and touched cold, hard metal with a lot of bolts covering it. "Wow, Dad. Seems big."

"Oh, it is! And you're going to be here when it first works!"

I felt Dad's hand reach over me, probably to big red button saying "ON", knowing him.

"BANZAI!" Dad yelled.

I heard a beep, and then some fizzing from the portal. "Uh... did it work?"

Dad sighed. "No. I can't believe it!" He let out a pitiful whine.

"No tears, Jack, no tears!" Mom comforted.

"I'm going to go eat some fudge." Dad sniffed and I heard him stomp upstairs.

"I'll make sure that he doesn't eat it all."

A few footsteps later, I was alone.

I extended my hand and felt the ghost portal again. How cool would it be, if ghosts actually existed? Pretty cool. (Yes, I answer my own questions.)

I stood there for a few seconds, and then turned to walk away. My footsteps made loud, clangy sounds, which wasn't usually how the basement floor sounded. I tentatively reached out and touched something- a button.

I suddenly realized where I was: in the ghost portal. The button I'd pressed had caused whirring sound. It got louder and louder, until it was unbearable, and before I knew it, I passed out.

All I remember feeling was pain. Great, excruciating pain. And white, for a change, against my eyes, burning them. I remembered me screaming and crying. Then, all of a sudden, it... stopped. And that's when I dropped like a rock.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how much time had passed. Minutes, hours, days? All I knew was that I was alive. Groaning, I opened my eyes, expecting the usual black.<p>

Instead, a whirl of colors exploded into my eyes. "AHH!" I shut them tight. What was that? Side effects of the electrocution I'd just gotten from my parents' invention? I cautiously opened them again. And... I could _see._ Legit, SEE!

Something clicked in the back of my brain. I remembered me learning colors as a little kid.

In front of me was a table. It was.. white? A dirty white, cluttered with random ghost junk. My jumpsuit was black, with white gloves and boots. I glanced around the basement, and my brain almost couldn't handle all the sights. Lab tables, chemicals, books, other stuff I didn't recognize touching.

Just then, I was struck with a thought. If I could actually see…

I raced to a mirror. Mom had once told me she'd put one in the basement. I found one between some useless clutter and held it up to my face eagerly. I stared at myself and frowned. Wait- this was all wrong. My eyes were radioactive green, my hair stark white. What? How many times had Mom told me about my blue eyes and black hair? She couldn't have lied... could she?

Then, I glanced down. I had no legs.

_Ok, I'm going crazy_, I thought. But it was true.

My legs were gone, instead replaced by black, smoky tail. I pinched myself. Pain, check.

"I'm dead," I muttered. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead."

* * *

><p>"This is bizarre. This is unreal. This is…" I searched for another word as I watched different parts of my body disappear and then come back. "…supernatural."<p>

I knew what I was- but I couldn't be. I couldn't be a ghost, could I? I couldn't be _dead_, could I?

When blind people die, do they get to see again?

I was strangely calm about the possible fact that I was no longer living.

I guess, being blind had that perk- I was constantly in uncomfortable situations no matter what, and this was no different. Except for the fact that I had my sight back.

I wished I were smart enough to scientifically analyze myself. I bet my parents-

MY PARENTS.

_If I were dead, they'd be heartbroken_, a voice in the back of my head told me.

But if I could really see… I could see my family again.

I stood up from my cross-legged position on the ground- but my feet never touched the ground.

"Hey," I cried as my glowing body rose until I was hovering all the way near the ceiling. "Whoa." I wobbled a little and then gazed down.

My eyes hungrily looked at everything I possibly could; the Ghost Portal, now swirling green, lab equipment, chemicals, ghost-related weapons with the name "Fenton" labeled on it, jumpsuits with my dad's face on it, and more. Suddenly, my eyes snapped back on my dad's face. I remembered my first idea about seeing them. But how was I supposed to get down from here?

I closed my eyes to concentrate, and the familiar black helped me a little.

"Go down, go down," I muttered. I opened my eyes again, and saw two white rings surround my middle. I marveled as they travelled in opposite directions. When they left… I couldn't see.

And then I fell.

"AHH- Ow!" I landed on something soft- the pile of jumpsuits.

My mind was spinning. I could see for a little bit- but then I lost it?

What I dead or not? I couldn't help it; if it meant seeing again, I wouldn't mind being dead.

A weird feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach- it was cold but refreshing, and when it left, the colors were back. I looked down, and my glowing black jumpsuit was back.

No more than one minute later, the two bluish white rings were back, and I was blind again.

_MAKE UP YOUR MIND_! I wanted to scream at the unknown rings of light.

Dad's voice suddenly carried down from upstairs. "Danny, are you coming up?"

I jumped at the sound. "Y- Yeah, I'm coming!"

I ran my hand along the wall as I raced up the stairs, my thoughts racing faster.

* * *

><p><strong>(61/13: I combined three chapters together for better flow. Sorry about any mishaps.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: (rewritten as of 6/1/13: I should point out that I'm trying not to change too much or else it would be an entirely different story.) B****lind!Danny's getting worse at controlling his powers.. What will happen?**

* * *

><p>The best thing about being homeschooled was that I didn't have to go anywhere, which was fine by me.<p>

Even so, I was a wreck. Parts of me would disappear, or go through stuff. I even got out of bed once and didn't touch the ground- I was literally floating an inch off the ground.

Basically, I couldn't control myself, and Jazz noticed.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to see if I could get three Frootloops on my spoon and maneuver it into my mouth without dropping any. It was pretty hard work, but it let me put my mind on other things. Suddenly, the spoon dropped out of my hand, clattering in the cereal bowl and splattering milk in my face.

"Danny, what happened?" Jazz was sitting next to me, probably reading. That sound of ruffling pages always surrounded her.

"Nothing," I grumbled. "My spoon just slipped, that's all."

I heard her set her book down. "No- OH MY GOD, Danny your _hand_ is _missing_!"

"What?" I felt around with my other hand- she was right.

I panicked (for all the wrong reasons) and tried to concentrate hard. I felt my stomach tingle, like I'd eaten some bad Frootloops just now, and my hand had returned.

Jazz was still spluttering next to me. "Hand gone... Hand back... Hand…"

"Calm down, Jazz," I glared in her direction, trying to mask my panic. I hastily stood up, abandoning her and my cereal.

* * *

><p>But dearest sister Jazz wouldn't let it go.<p>

I could feel her eyes on me all throughout the day. Once, I even bumped into her on my way to my room.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Oh, nothing!" Her carefree tone masked a ton of lies.

She followed me downstairs, where I proceeded to listen to my iPod (the only hobby a blind teen could possibly have) when Jazz gasped histrionically.

"DANNY! Your foot is GONE!" she yelled.

I groaned. I concentrated again, but I felt the weird stomach feeling again.

I blinked and when opened my eyes- I wasn't blind anymore.

Jazz let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Shhh!" I rushed to her side. "Hey, I never knew your hair was that long! And red... Like mom? Cool."

She gaped at me. "You can you can see? Danny..."

I started floating by accident, hovering inches over Jazz's head. "Whoops!"

"Omigosh what?" She closed her eyes and clutched her head in both hands. When she opened them, I was flailing my arms, now floating upside down, and that didn't really help the situation. I rotated my body, hovering rightside up.

"Calm down, Jazz!" I focused my electric green eyes into her teal ones, and placed my gloved hands on her shoulders. "Deep breaths. In, and out. There we go. Better?"

She shook her head, but I told her my freaky story anyway. I still couldn't believe it happened just three days ago.

I knew Jazz wanted to be a psychologist, so I wasn't surprised when she stopped hyperventilating and instead stared at me, analyzing every word.

She spoke up after I was done. "The- the ghost portal did that? So you're... You're like a ghost?"

"Yeah, whatever... But I can see!" I pointed out to her. "And I can turn human again."

To demonstrate, I focused on turning human, and the rings came back, along with my blindness.

Jazz was silent. "Um... I'll be at the library."

I sighed. The library, as many knew, was where she did her deep thinking.

I let her go. Somehow, I knew I could trust Jazz to keep the secret. I was positive.

In the meantime...

I couldn't resist. I wanted to turn back into the jump suited creature- was it really a ghost? Like Jazz said? I pondered over that thought for a moment, but then shook my head, like I was trying to rattle those thoughts out of my head.

Anyway, I went 'ghost' and spent about an hour just looking out the window.

If I could see _all _the time... Life would be a whole lot brighter- literally.

* * *

><p>The library.<p>

Jazz breathed in deeply from her favorite corner, surrounded by bookshelves. She loved that musty smell, along with the sound of rustling pages amongst the susurrus.

Living with Danny, Jazz had learned to open her mind to other senses, so she could feel the way he felt daily. It was wonderful, according to her, and helped her be more connected to Danny.

But the tale he had just told him? Impossible. Ghosts? _Definitely_ impossible.

"_Impossibilities are merely things of which we have not learned, or which we do not wish to happen_*****_," _a tiny voice whispered her head.

She frowned, opening her notebook to a new page.

Charles Darwin, the man who developed the theory of evolution, used to have a plethora of notebooks, named from A to Z, where he wrote down every single one of his thoughts, insignificant or not.

Jazz had taken to keeping just one notebook with her at all times, so she could write down what she wanted. It wasn't a diary, as she had often told Danny. It mainly held psychological-related things.

She chewed on the end of her pencil subconsciously as she thought about Danny's… dilemma.

It was pretty obvious that he had already dealt with it, mentally and emotionally. He hadn't panicked like she'd expected when she informed him about his missing hand. He even calmed her down- a job usually designated to her.

Jazz wrote down all of her thoughts hurriedly, so she wouldn't lose any. Finally, she reached the obscure topic of ghosts.

Danny _wasn't_ a ghost. He was just as alive as her! Jazz knew that just because her _parents_ believed in ghosts didn't necessarily mean that they existed.

But it would make sense if he was.

Danny was zapped by the Ghost Portal. All that ectoplasmic energy needed a way to escape, and he was the conductor. Obviously, some had stayed in him, somehow changing him. Altering him… but only halfway.

Jazz pulled out a book from the stack next to her. She'd picked out about twenty textbooks, biographies and handbooks, all about ghosts.

"Time to do some research," she murmured.

She was determined to come up with an explanation. A miraculous clarification on exactly what happened to Danny.

With that goal clear in her mind, she opened the book and began to read.

* * *

><p><strong>*by Charles W. Chesnutt. No idea who he is, but he said that lovely quote up there.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: (rewritten 6/1/13) I don't really like the way this story's developing, and I'm not really justifying Jazz's character... But oh well! Quotes taken from Sherlock Holmes and the first episode of Danny Phantom, "Mystery Meat".**

* * *

><p>Jazz had gone off to the library- again- so I was left to fend for myself against one of my Dad's verbose lectures.<p>

"Sit down, Danny!" Dad patted my shoulder, pushing me down on a chair in the lab.

"What's up?"

"You'll never believe it! The Ghost Portal started working!" I could hear the pure delight and glee in Dad's voice. "It's actually working! Now we can find ghosts and learn what makes them tick!"

I could hear a faint, high-pitched noise emitted from in front of me. I guessed that that was the Ghost Portal. "Fun... Dad, what am I doing here?"

"Well, son, I'm going to explain to you exactly what your mom and I do for a living. Its gonna take about 3-6 hours, so sit back and relax!"

"But why?"

Unfortunately, Dad had already started. "I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't exactly remember where but I do know I wanted a pony. Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horse meat during the war. I had a problem with that…"

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"And then, I thought, what if we could view a world unseen? Okay, your mom actually thought that. And the ghost portal idea was her's too… But I came up with the name! We label everything with the word 'Fenton' in front of it, for marketing purposes. Anyway, the Fenton Thermos, which is currently holding soup, is designed to capture ghosts. However, it doesn't work. But at least it has 'Fenton' in front of it!<p>

"Now, we move on to ghosts. Ghosts are merely ectoplasmic remnants of human consciousness, your mom would say-"

I jerked awake in my seat (not that I was sleeping or anything). "Wait, Dad. What did you say?"

"Ghosts are ectoplasmic remnants of human consciousness?"

Of course! My parents _invented_ the thing that changed me. They had to know something about ghosts, if that was what I really was.

"Dad? Is there any way that ghosts can be created? Like, without dying?"

"Well, not that we know of," Mom suddenly spoke up behind me. I jumped slightly- I was daydreaming so badly that I didn't even hear her come in. "Its elementary knowledge that when you die, you turn into a ghost. Well, it's a bit more complicated than that. Most ghosts are only here because they have a reason. An obsession, usually. But people who die peacefully stay dead."

"Well put, Maddie! Now- is the fudge ready?"

"Yep."

"YES! I'll be upstairs!" I heard Dad's thundering footsteps gradually disappear.

"Are you coming, Danny?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, be there in five minutes," I waved her off, signaling that it was okay for her to leave.

I sat there, just thinking. What Mom had said scared me pretty badly. An obsession? Do I have one? Wait- back up. Am I dead?

Light, careful footsteps pierced through my thoughts. I recognized them immediately as Jazz's.

"Hey, Jazz," I called out, not turning around.

"God, Danny, how do you do that?" She ruffled my hair as she came up to me.

I shrugged, smiling. "It's a gift and a curse."

She laughed, but then broke off suddenly. "So," she started in a serious tone. "I've been doing some research in the library, and I think I've figured it out."

"Really?"

She took a deep breath. "I think... I think you are a ghost."

I smiled grimly. "I kind of already figured that out."

"But..." She hesitated. "Can you… can you change?"

I nodded, focusing on that cold, tingly feeling that came from my stomach.

I blinked, and saw Jazz looking up at me with wide eyes. I realized that I was floating pretty high up, and my legs were gone. I yelped slightly, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, my legs were back, and I sighed in relief. Slowly, I lowered to the floor and touched the ground next to her.

"So?" I asked.

"I think you're half-ghost."

I blinked again, staring at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It makes sense! You're human, and you're a ghost. You can switch back and forth between them- well, not with much control. You were zapped by a _Ghost_ Portal. You didn't _die_. You just gained a lot of ectoplasm. According to all the books I've read, being dead and being a ghost isn't necessarily the same thing."

I started chewing my lip, processing what Jazz had said versus what Mom had. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm never wrong."

I smiled. That was true.

As I thought, I couldn't help get this strange feeling that I was sinking… And then Jazz screamed again.

"What?" Looking down, I realized that I was actually sinking into the floor. It was like it had turned to quicksand. I concentrated on escaping, going up instead of down.

Unfortunately, that worked a little too well.

"AHH!" I screamed as I zoomed up, higher and higher.

My head hit the ceiling with a thud and I bounced off of it, this time heading for the ground_. No, no, no, please stop! _I thought. I skidded to a sudden halt, about 3 inches of the ground.

"Whew," I said. "Crisis averted."

Jazz was still staring at me analytically. "Invisibility," she said, holding up her notebook and reading off of it. "Intangibility. And flight. This book I read said that those were the basic ghost powers."

I gaped at her. "Powers?" I started at my hands, willing them to go invisible. It didn't work. "Well, they're not working when I want them to!"

Jazz shook her head. "You need to practice. Gain some control, you know?"

"Why are you so calm?" I asked suspiciously.

She grinned. "After being surrounded by tons of facts and information on ghosts, and seeing you, I can't deny it. As Sherlock Holmes would say, 'when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_, must be the truth'. So, this seems impossible, but evidently, it isn't, seeing as you're floating again. The real question is: Do you have PTSD?"

At least I knew that Jazz was being possessed. She was always spouting out random psychological facts and quotes by dead people.

"Okay... So I need to practice?"

"Yeah."

"Well, not here. Mom and Dad might see me, and you know how much they love capturing ghosts, and ripping them apart, 'molecule by molecule'." I shook my head. "Isn't there a park nearby? Let's go there."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah.. not that great of a chapter...<strong>


End file.
